Judgment Day and Season Six
by jethro10
Summary: With Jenny's death, Holly Gibbs is forced to reveal the secret of what really happened on the pier. Plus, Gibbs finds out he has an astonishing connection to Matt's late grandfather which when revealed could destroy the girls friendship forever... Later in the story, Paloma finally gets her hands on Holly, and Rosie discovers a problem with her health that'll change her life...
1. Chapter 1

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

**In this version, they leave on the Friday and Jenny dies on the Saturday.**

Every Friday afternoon, no matter how late it was, the NCIS Team would always play with Gibbs' daughter Holly and her friends Matt, Darren, Nathan and Tabby.

This week, Tony had taken Holly on his shoulders while McGee had taken Tabby on his shoulders and the two were having a slap fight in mid-air.

"Go Gibblet, kill the girl and her McSlave!" Tony goaded, laughing at McGee who looked very helpless.

"I love this!" Darren was sat in Tony's chair while Nathan was reading Tony's emails.

Matt was by Ziva who was showing her a switch blade she'd acquired in Israel.

"So, to make the knife work you just need to click this," she clicked the switch and the blade clicked into place.

"Whoa, awesome!" Matt exclaimed. "I saw something like this online!"

"Alright enough fighting or I'm joining in!" Gibbs marched into the bullpen.

"With who Pinnochio?" smirked Tony.

"With Matt!" Gibbs sat down as McGee shivered. When Matt had played before she'd knocked him down before Holly was within ten feet of him.

"Tony," Nathan said. "What does 'bang' mean?"

"In what way?" McGee asked.

"'Bang me tonight my little hairy butt'?" replied Nathan. The group sniggered while Gibbs and McGee eyed Ziva.

"I did not send that!" she said.

"Officer David, Agent DiNozzo, the Director is out front," Vance interrupted them. "I'm flying home tonight, don't give the stand in any trouble."

"We'll try," Gibbs said.

"Why does Tony have a hairy butt?" Nathan asked, just before Tony and Ziva left. Vance looked at Gibbs before whacking DiNozzo on the head.

"He's becoming a big boy at last," replied Gibbs, ruffling Nathan's hair.

"Daddy," Holly leaned on Gibbs' desk. "Can Matt come for a sleepover tonight?"

"Matt, your father's with Abby now," Gibbs said. "Go and ask him."

Matt jumped up and ran to the elevator with glee.

Gibbs smiled before wondering how he was going to explain to Rosie how Matt had heard the words 'hairy butt'.

**Chapter Uno over and done with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

**Note: as far as I know, Scottish Airways doesn't exist.**

"Gibbs, is it true you cook steak round the fire like a caveman?" Matt asked. "It's just Tony says that you do."

"Oh yeah, I call it proper cooking," replied Gibbs parking his car outside his house.

"Wait till you see my room," Holly said racing at the unlocked door.

"I've seen your room," Matt said.

"But I've practically lived at yours the last year," Holly said.

Gibbs sighed. It was true, in the last year he'd been so wrapped up with La Grenouille and all that that he'd almost been neglecting his daughter.

NCIS

"Alright, so what would you do if you were rich?" Holly asked. Matt sat on a beanbag in Holly's room and gave Holly a weird look.

"I already am rich!" she said.

"How much money are we talking about then Matt?" the girls jumped as Gibbs opened the door. "Fifty or sixty dollars?"

"Three point six million dollars," Matt said. "My granddad was in charge of an airline called _Scottish Airways_! My granny lives in a mansion!"

"Really, what's your granddad's name?" asked Gibbs, vaguely remembering a case in '98 involving possible smugglers.

"Chester Fitzwalter," replied Matt very certainly.

Gibbs almost gasped out loud. He remembered the man, a stiff elderly gent who answered nothing without a lawyer. He'd been under investigation for helping criminals get through passport control on the British end, one of them a US Captain who murdered three of his fellow marines, he doubted Matt knew about this, or even Rosie but he was going to have to explain this.

"I'm going to start the steaks," he said. But as soon as he left the room he walked over to his phone and dialled McGee's number.

"McGee, tell me everything you can find about Chester Fitzwalter," he said.

"Okay boss," McGee said. "Chester Matthew Fitzwalter, born 3rd of June 1940, died 12th of October 2003. He started Scottish Airlines in 1977 and was a multimillionaire by 1985.

"He was accused of bribing customs to let paying criminals into America including a Navy captain which got NCIS involved."

"Family McGee?" Gibbs said.

"Wife Violet, sixty four years old, lives in a mansion in London," McGee said. "Two children, Gareth who died aged 13 in 1982 and… boss, Rosie Fitzwalter married NCIS Agent Harry Haycroft in 1999."

"Yeah, it gets worse," Gibbs said. "I was the lead agent on that case."

NCIS

Rosie Haycroft was immersed in the episode of Doctor Who when the phone rang. She lazily reached over to pick it up.

"Rosie speaking," she said wearily.

"It's me, Gibbs," Gibbs said on the other end of the phone.

"Is Matt okay?" gasped Rosie, snapping awake.

"Matt's fine," Gibbs said. "Rosie, I know about your father."

"Then you'll know he was innocent!" huffed Rosie.

"To cut a long story short," Gibbs sighed. "I was the agent on that case. I led the investigation."

There was a moment of silence. "Don't you EVER come near my family again!" she thundered. "I'm coming to get Matt and I want you and Holly to stay away from her and me!"

NCIS

"Rosie," Gibbs approached her. "I'm so so…" Rosie punched him in the mouth, drawing blood before kicking him to the floor.

"Mum, what's going on?" Matt asked, while Holly lingered in the doorway.

"Get your stuff, we're going home this instant!" Rosie ordered. Matt, who had never seen her mother like this, ran for her suitcase.

"Mrs Haycroft, what's going on?" Holly asked, as Gibbs stumbled over to land on the grass.

"Don't go near Matt again Holly," she said softly.

"Mum, I don't want to leave, Holly's my friend!" yelled Matt.

"Come on, NOW!" Rosie yelled, grabbing Matt by the hand and seating her in the car.

"I'll scream," threatened Matt.

"Just don't," Rosie buckled Matt's seatbelt before, getting in and buckling her own. "Goodby Jethro, bye forever!"

The car sped away.

"Blimey Jethro," it was the Gibbs' neighbour, Mr Drew. "Was that another of your ex-wives?"

"After what she just did," groaned Gibbs, managing a weak smile. "I might prefer the seven-iron."

**Next Chapter: **Gibbs leaves unexpectedly, but without Matt, who will Holly stay with?


	3. Chapter 3

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Gibbs held the icepack to his face as he swallowed the bourbon. He reached blindly across the table to his phone, dialling Jenny's number. Jenny had been his Probie at the time of the investigation and he was hoping she could have a word with Mr Haycroft about it to maybe get through to Rosie.

"Jenny, hello you there?" he asked.

There was a silence before to his surprise, Tony's voice came on. "Hi boss."

"DiNozzo, you've got the wrong phone!" Gibbs said.

"No, this is Jenny's phone," Tony said, drawing a breath.

"What are you doing with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Jenny's dead," Tony said.

"What did you say?" Gibbs whispered.

"Gunfight, look boss you don't need to…" he began.

"Damn it DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate! Rosie banned Holly from her house and practically beat me to death yesterday!"

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm flying out," Gibbs slammed the phone down before striking his saw into the side of his boat.

NCIS

"Mum, why don't you like Holly anymore?" Matt asked. "She didn't bathe your wedding dress in vinegar, that was me."

"Matt, it's grown up stuff, you're too young to understand." Rosie was sat in her armchair, close to breaking down in tears. Yes Gibbs had busted her father but he had deserved it. And technically she could be arrested because she knew where all the money her father had earned with his dirty dealings was. And it was somewhere no one would ever find it.

"Why do grown ups always say that? You're the ones who do all the stupid things and you're also the ones who should know better," Matt sulked, climbing the stairs.

NCIS

Gibbs and Holly walked into the Mallard residence, stopping in the hall to look at an oil painting of Ducky's father, Donald Senior.

"Striking looks aren't they?" Ducky stood behind him. "My parents divorced in '83. Father died in '97, penniless."

"And yet you live here," Gibbs observed as Holly ran up to Ducky and hugged him.

"Artemis disagreed with Mother's politics, she died in 2006, she was cut out of Mother's will," Ducky said. "As were all eight of her sons and three of her four daughters. You might not see it now but back in the day, Mother had a cruel persona."

"Donald! This water looks funny!" yelled Victoria Mallard.

"It's tea Mother!" Ducky replied.

"Can Holly stay here, just for a night or two?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Jethro!" Ducky said. "Although I might inquire why can she not stay at Matt's?"

"Remember Chester Fitzwalter?" asked Gibbs.

"Charming man, the English version of La Grenouille, intelligent enough not to use force unless completely necessary," Ducky recalled.

"He's Rosie's father," Gibbs said. "I told her that I was in charge of the case. She beat me up."

"I see," Ducky said.

"One thing disturbs me though Duck," Gibbs said. "We never found the money, so we were forced to let him go. But something tells me I know where it is."

**Three guesses where Chester hid the money. The clue: look at Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Harry Haycroft was ready to leave, to go home and see his girls. As he moved for the elevator his phone rang.

"Harry it's Gibbs," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, Rosie wants nothing more to do with you but she won't say why. You owe me an explanation."

"You know about her father?" asked Gibbs.

"Bits and pieces mostly," Harry said.

"In 1999 a Navy captain was accused of murdering three of his comrades before escaping his squadron and making it to Britain. He then tried to get back into the US by using Scottish Airlines," Gibbs hoped Harry would join the dots. "He was caught by passport control at the US Border. During the investigation we traced down the passport official.

"He said that he was being bribed by the founder of the airlines, Chester Fitzwalter. We had a gigantic investigation into it. We never found enough info to convict. He died in 2003 of cancer. We still don't know where the money is."

"I'll talk to Rosie but she's a stubborn old girl, she may not care," Harry said.

"You don't hate me?" Gibbs said.

"No, but Rosie rules the house," replied Harry.

NCIS

"Rosie, Gibbs called me today, he explained what happened," Harry confronted Rosie in the hallway that night.

"And?" demanded Rosie.

"I think you can forgive him," Harry said.

"What he did to my father is unacceptable," Rosie yelled.

"But Holly and Matt have been friends for ages, you can't just expect them not to see each other again!" Harry said calmly.

"I can't, everytime I look at her I see him!" Rosie sobbed into Harry's arms. "They've got those eyes!"

"We need to know where the missing money is," Harry said.

"Am I in trouble?" blinked Rosie.

"No, unless you've been funding terrorists with it," Harry said, only half joking.

"Half of it is safely in a locker downtown," Rosie said.

"And the other half?" asked Harry.

"If I tell they'll just take it," Rosie said. "I want what's right but…"

"There's only one thing you value more than justice isn't there?" Harry put the pieces together.

"The other half it's in…" Rosie took a deep breath. "Matt's college fund. I'm sorry, I should have said."

"It's okay," Harry patted her back gently. "It's unlikely they'll care after so long. I think it's only Gibbs that wants closure."

NCIS

Daniel Tyron had paid to get to the US without being caught. He'd paid to get through passport control with money he'd stolen from Al Qaeda. He had escaped from prison a day earlier and killed Nina Stokes, the psychiatrist.

He was going to have to pay Al Qaeda back eventually. He decided the best thing to do was to get that money back from the same person he'd given it to.

He arrived at an internet café less than five miles from the Navy Yard and paid some of the meagre money he'd got from Stokes to buy a coffee.

He typed in _Chester Fitzwalter _and waited for the search result. He realised with anguish that the man had passed away while he was jailed. He looked around the Wikipedia section for images of any likely people who might have the money. He caught a glimpse of a photo of a young woman, maybe twenty years old and read the caption. _Rosie Haycroft nee Fitzwalter aged 22 in this photo_.

He growled a low growl, how could he find her, she could be anyway in Britain or here.

"Excuse me, could I have a large cappuccino please?" Rosie asked the cashier. With shock, Tyron turned around and saw the same woman, aged ten years, in front of him.

He grabbed her phone from her pocket, using his expert pickpocketing skills before scrolling down to find her phone number. After writing it on the back of his hand he tapped her on the back.

"I think you dropped this," Tyron said, handing over the phone.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much," Rosie took it back before slamming a five dollar note on the counter and picking up the cappuccino. As she left she had no idea that Tyron was watching her. But he had no idea that the woman across the café with the newspaper had been watching him all day.

**Al Qaeda assassination with Rosie brought into it? Wait and see…**

**PS: Next chapter will need tissues. Soz for any broken hearts.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

"Donald!" Victoria exclaimed as she first saw Holly chatting to Ducky. "How long have you been hiding her? Can I say hi to my granddaughter?"

"This is not your granddaughter Mother, this is Holly," Ducky introduced her.

"Hello Mrs Mallard," Holly said, intimidated by the elderly woman.

"Mother is 96 years old, her memory is a bit bad," Ducky said.

"Is this my granddaughter? Donald you never told me!" Victoria said as Ducky buried his face in his hands.

NCIS

Daniel Tyron dialled the number on his hand at one in the afternoon, a time he was certain that Rosie would be alone.

"Rosie," she answered. "Who is it?"

"Your worst nightmare," Tyron replied in a metallic voice. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Who is this?" Rosie felt a chill down her spine.

"You have my money don't you, I need it back," Tyron said.

"I don't know what money you're referring to," Rosie replied.

"Two words: _Scottish Airlines_," Tyron said.

"I'm calling the cops on you," Rosie growled.

"You know, East Washington Elementary is very insecure, anyone could walk in and just _snatch _a child up," Tyron said.

"You wouldn't dare," Rosie whispered. In response Tyron hung up. As he walked away, the woman from the café kept an eye on him from her car.

Her name was Penny Silver, an American Al Qaeda operative. She had been assigned to take out Tyron and bring the money back at any cost.

NCIS

"Who's that?" asked Holly, pointing at a picture of a woman on the wall who slightly resembled Abby.

"That's aunt Gloria," Ducky said. "She had a… problem with my mother. She died back in 1994."

"What sort of problem?" asked Holly.

"Oh dear is that the time, we need to get to NCIS!" Ducky said, taking Holly by the hand and leading her to his car out front.

NCIS

"Hi Holly!" Darren was spinning on Tony's chair in the bullpen while Nathan was going through Ziva's drawer, looking for her knife.

"Timothy, Abigail, you should keep an eye on the kids," Ducky scolded, closing Ziva's drawer.

Just then Ducky's phone rang, Abby reached out to grab it but Ducky pulled it back.

"It's for me," he moved away to a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with Daddy? Why did he call Ducky?" Holly asked. McGee shrugged as Ducky came over.

"Who?" he asked.

"Who what?" Holly asked, puzzled.

"Who died?" Abby said as Holly felt a worry that it could be Gibbs or Ziva or Tony or…

"Jenny," Ducky replied. Abby covered her mouth, tears in her eyes while Holly wasn't sure what to think. Yes Jenny was incredibly kind but on the other hand just last week she'd manipulated her to lie for her.

"Holly," Ducky was surprised to see Holly had kept a straight face.

"She wanted me to lie for her, to say she didn't kill La Grenouille when she did, I was there," Holly confessed.

For reasons unknown to her this caused a bigger shock to the adults than the news of Jenny's passing.

NCIS

Rosie got another call at two and picked up without checking the Caller I.D which she'd named _Creep_.

"Are you at home?" Tyron asked creepily. "Because if you are I might have to pay a visit…"

"Stay away from me!" Rosie said nervously.

"I don't know, I could, but where would the fun in that be?" Tyron asked.

Rosie realised something that hadn't clicked earlier. It was Matt's baseball game at another school that day. They'd be on the school bus.

NCIS

Darren and Nathan had been twenty minutes late for the bus and were dropped off by Darren's unsmiling mother.

"You were late weren't you?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Pack it in you lot!" the new Coach was a woman by name of Jessie Regger, she had taken over after the death of Coach Kearns.

"Onward bound," announced the driver as Darren sat next to Matt.

They were ten miles away from the school but the driver drove the bus at almost sixty miles an hour.

"I can't wait for today's game it's going to be so cool!" Darren yelled. There was a loud bang as he spoke and the driver cried out.

"Oh my God!" Regger yelled as the bus hurtled off the road, smashing into the trees.

NCIS

"You didn't," Rosie said with dread.

"The bus has crashed," Tyron said, hanging up.

He looked at the wreckage of the bus to see where Matt was. She was against the window, blood drenching the right side of her face and several marks on her head. He walked over just to check her pulse as quickly as he could before going away. He felt her neck. No pulse.

He smiled as he turned away from Matt.

**It's been brought to my attention that some of you think Holly will die in my last fanfic. I assure you that that is not true. But one kid and one of the parents of the kid will die…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Rosie was panting in shock, she could barely hold herself together as she lay down on the couch.

It was five minutes since the crash and she was finding it hard to think straight. Finally she stood up, going into the hall to shakily make a drink.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's open," Rosie said.

"Thank you very much Mrs Haycroft," Tyron closed the door and drew the gun he'd used to shoot the driver. "I checked on Matt before I left by the way. No pulse."

Rosie ran at Tyron with a kitchen knife, attempting to cut his throat but he twisted her arm and held her in a tight chokehold.

"Let's go and get that money eh sweet pea," Tyron fired the gun into a family photograph twice, bullet holes appearing in both Matt and Rosie's heads.

NCIS

Harry Haycroft returned home less than ten minutes after Rosie's car pulled out of the garage.

He walked in and was surprised to see a kitchen knife on the ground, surrounded by broken glass.

"What the hell?" he muttered before turning to the family photo. He gasped for air as he saw the bullet holes, running to his phone before something on the radio caught his ear.

"_Paramedics have just arrived at the crash site on the highway. The bus which was to be heading to West Washington School for a baseball game…"_

Harry ran to his phone and called the only number he knew would be willing to help in a situation like this.

"Jethro, I need your help," Harry said. "Rosie's been kidnapped. The guy, he's got a gun. Where are you?"

"On my way to the Navy Yard," Gibbs replied.

"I'll meet you there," Harry slammed the phone down and ran from the home to his parked car.

NCIS

"What makes you so sure she was kidnapped," Gibbs said as Harry approached him.

"Better than the alternative," Harry replied.

At that moment, Gibbs' phone rung and he answered.

"Jethro, Tyron escaped from prison two days back," it was Fornell. "I'll set up base here."

"He kidnapped Rosie Haycroft, he'll be after the money," Gibbs replied. "I think we need to call Mrs Fitzwalter. Get over here Tobias."

"Downtown storage locker, hundreds of them, Number 263," Harry said. "Just don't get Violet involved. Bad enough for her my parents are loggers. Now I get her daughter kidnapped."

"Not your fault," replied Gibbs.

NCIS

"My husband will be after you," growled Rosie.

"I don't think so Mrs Haycroft," smiled Tyron as they approached the storage locker reception. His accomplice, Red, was waiting with the receptionist who was going to take them to 263 because Rosie had forgotten where it was.

"Hi, I'm Penny Silver, I'm here to be your guide today," smiled the receptionist.

"Just to confirm, can other people hear us?" Tyron asked.

"It's a Sunday, no one will hear anything where we're going," Penny smiled.

**Matt's dead. But I really wouldn't stop reading. I mean I **_**really **_**wouldn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Gibbs drove with Harry in the front seat and Fornell in the back.

"Next left," Harry said as Gibbs increased the speed and turned.

"Where to now?" Fornell asked.

"It's a right and then we need to ask the receptionist," Harry said. "Rosie never let me go with her."

NCIS

"Would you like to do the honours?" asked Tyron sweetly.

"Are you still here?" yelled Red to Penny.

"Yes I'll do it," Rosie said, taking the key from his hand and turning the lock before typing in the pass code.

"A key and a pass code?" Tyron asked.

"Security is important," Penny replied sourly.

NCIS

"Where's the receptionist?" asked Harry. "She should be here."

"Well is there a map?" Fornell asked.

"How the hell should I know?" replied Harry. "I told you, I've never been here before. I was counting on the receptionist."

"With me," Gibbs pointed at a map on the wall. He led them out of the reception building and into the storage areas.

NCIS

"Look at all that dough!" Tyron said in glee, counting the wads of money scattering the floor.

"You've got your money, now let me go!" Rosie whispered.

"No!" Red shoved her on the ground and drew his gun. "Sorry Mrs Haycroft. We can't take you with us so I'm afraid…"

"Federal Agent!" Fornell reached them first, aiming his gun between his eyes. "On your knees. You in there, come out, same position. Rosie, Miss Silver come here slowly."

"Get on the ground Miss Silver," Gibbs approached from behind. "I know you're Al Qaeda, I know you were sent to kill Tyron."

"Ridiculous!" smirked Silver as Gibbs approached her. She spun around, launching a lethal roundhouse kick to his stomach, knocking his gun into her hands. She fired at Fornell before turning around to Tyron and Red, who by now had their weapons back.

Harry emerged from another area and fired at Silver but she returned fire and he toppled, landing on his back.

Silver fired three times at Tyron, one shot hit him in the shoulder while the other two slammed into Red's face.

Silver had Tyron right where she wanted but just as she prepared to end his life she was grabbed by the underarms.

"Don't ever mess with my family again!" Rosie yelled, punching her twice in the gut before tossing her to the ground. As Silver attempted to get back up, Gibbs fired three shots into her chest throwing her backwards.

Tyron wasn't finished yet, he fired at Rosie, a shot destined to strike her heart but at the last second, Gibbs dove in front to save her, taking the bullet in the chest and falling like a stack of playing cards. As Rosie bent down to held Gibbs, Harry and Fornell opened fire on Tyron, bullets striking his head over and over again until it was just a lump of blood, skull and flesh on his body.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I'm sorry I misjudged you," Rosie sobbed at Gibbs.

"I'm… I'm…" Gibbs' voice groaned. "Wearing a vest."

"Vest or no vest, you took a bullet for me," Rosie said. "It's not what happened to my father, it's rising above that. I'm so so sorry."

"I forgive you," Gibbs said, getting up. "This is really important. I mean I swear when you were beating me up that night I thought I was going to di-"

BANG! Gunshot.

**Interesting enough for you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

"Rosie get down!" Gibbs threw Rosie down in the heroic way he wished he wished he'd done with Kate years earlier.

"Who is that?" Rosie looked at the running woman.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like… Sophie," breathed Gibbs.

"Let me at her," Rosie jumped to her feet and attempted to run but Gibbs held her around the waist.

"No, let her go," Gibbs said. "It's too late anyway." It was an almost poetic moment, Rosie and Gibbs stood watching the woman's figure retreat from the garages. Fornell and Haycroft had calmed down enough and while Haycroft took a swig of water, Fornell lay on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm 51 years old, my muscles ain't what they used to be," Fornell grimaced.

"Maybe you should retire, Tobias," Gibbs helped Fornell up.

"Only if you do," retorted Fornell.

NCIS

As Gibbs walked through the elevator at the end of the day he wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful baby girl.

"Jethro, there is an important matter I need to discuss with you," Ducky however, pulled him aside before Gibbs was anywhere near her.

"Yeah Duck," Gibbs said.

"Holly appears to be holding something back from us, a secret of some sorts," Ducky said. "In fact she's been like that since, well, since the incident at the school occurred* last week."

"You think it has something to do with Jenny?" asked Gibbs.

"It almost certainly has something to do with Jenny," replied Ducky.

"Listen, I have to break to Holly the news that her best friend is dead I cannot interrogate her now," Gibbs hissed. "It's very important."

"Matt, she's…" Ducky's voice broke.

"Bus crash, one of four casualties," Gibbs said. "Her, the Coach, the driver and another kid."

"How terrible," Ducky said. "Oh the poor girl."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to Holly.

"Hi daddy," she said, unusually brightly. "How are you?"

"Holly, you know the baseball game you missed today," Gibbs said, Holly nodded. "There was a crash and… Matt died."

Holly did something that was completely unprecedented to any of the team. She immediately fainted, her head landing on the desk.

NCIS

"What do we do with the bodies?" Dr Gerald Turner asked stiffly to the paramedic. There were four bodies on the table. A young blonde woman who had blood covering her coaches outfit. A man who he presumed had been the driver who had a gunshot wound to the chest. A young boy whose head had been shredded by broken glass, his mother had only identified him by the baseball cap he was wearing. Finally a young girl, blood on her face and several cuts and bruises on her body.

"Morgue, I dunno," shrugged the paramedic.

Turner looked at the bodies with sadness. He had names for them all. Jessie Regger, 27 years old, Marlon Hewer, 39 years old, Kyle Wells, 8 years old and Matilda Haycroft, 7 years old. But they were just names now.

He walked down past them, looking sadly at each of them. He suddenly heard something.

"Daddy, Mummy," a small voice moaned. To his horror, Matt Haycroft's eyes were open and nothing could mistake the fact that the voice had come out of her mouth.

"Oh my God," gasped Dr Turner.

**I was going to kill her but I got a few PMs saying that they really didn't want Matt to die so… congratulations Matt Haycroft, you will live to fight again!**

**Next time: The team is split up and Holly is conflicted. Plus Matt is still trying to emotionally deal with the death of the boy in front of her on the bus. How will Gibbs cope?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

_3 days later…_

On the day of Jenny's funeral everyone wore black. Gibbs sat with Holly as they watched the coffin being lowered into the ground.

_Jennifer 'Jenny' Shepard_

_born 11 March 1960_

_died 16 May 2008_

_The First female Director of an armed federal  
>agency. A giant step for feminism.<em>

Holly had stared forlornly at the ground for the majority of the service, not even looking up when Abby played jazz as they walked from the grave. But her sadness had nothing to do with Jenny, her best friend Matt was still recovering from a car crash and she had a scar on her shoulder that the doctors had said would be there for the rest of her life.

As she sat in the bullpen head on Abby' lap she sighed with sadness. Jenny had made her life a misery, she could go so far as to she hated the woman.

"Holly," Gibbs said to the girl who was lying miserably on Abby's lap.

"What is it daddy?" asked Holly, sitting up.

"Director Vance has said that… Tony and Ziva can't work here anymore," Gibbs said sadly. "And McGee is moving to another part of the building."

"Why?" Holly asked, tears in her eyes.

"The new Director says so" replied Gibbs.

"I don't think I like him," she sulked.

NCIS

_4 months later…_

"I hate my daddy's new team," Holly said to Matt as they lined up for lunch on the first day of term.

"I know what you mean," Matt said. "My mommy's having something called mee-grains."

"What's that?" asked Holly.

"Her head hurts a lot," shrugged Matt. "Daddy says it's alright. She's not going to _die _or anything."

"Hey squirt!" yelled a fifth grader. He was talking to a young black boy just in front of the girls.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," replied the fifth grader, guffawing at the boy. He then proceeded to shove the boy over and snatch his money from his hand. He then yelled a racist slur at him before storming off.

"Are you okay?" asked Holly, helping the boy up.

"I'm fine," he said. "My name's Jared, who are you?"

"I'm Holly."

"And I'm Matt," piped up Matt. "You'd better sit with us. For your own safety you know."

"And two girls will make me feel _so _much safer, I'm so safe right now!" Jared said, laughing despite the situation.

NCIS

Gibbs sighed a heavy sigh. He was working a joint case with the FBI and Harry Haycroft's team. How that had happened he was still clueless.

"Hi Gibbs," Harry said.

"Good morning Harry, how is the family?" asked Gibbs pleasantly.

"Rosie is still complaining about those goddamn headaches! I have to get her to a doctor to convince her it's not serious," Harry said. "She's convinced she's got cancer so I am up to my knees in it."

"Well, get her to a doctor soon," suggested Gibbs. "My mom had cancer. Dad didn't believe her, by the time we got her to a doctor it was too late. Best to give her the all clear."

"Anyway, if I may say, I preferred your old team," Haycroft dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Me to Harry," Gibbs said, entering the bullpen, ready for another day of complete and utter chaos. "What have we got?"

**Subtle dilemma so far. What could it be?**

**Next time: Jared reveals who his father is. Gibbs comes to terms with the fact he may never get his team back. What's up with Rosie?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

"So what do your parents do?" asked Holly.

"My mom stays at home, my dad works at some agency," Jared said as Holly passed him over one of her sandwiches.

"Our dads work at agencies as well," Darren said, putting his tray down. "They're pretty awesome places."

"My dad won't let me see where he works," Jared said glumly. "Some agency called NCIS I think it was."

"Ours work there too!" Matt said. "So who's your daddy then? Agent Balboa, Agent Furgerson, Agent Werner…"

"Director Vance," replied Jared. "Do you know him?" All of a sudden Holly seemed to shrink into her seat while Matt and Darren glared at him.

"He split up my daddy's team," Holly said. "He's a meany."

"No he's not, if you're nice to him he's very nice," Jared defended his father.

NCIS

"Gibbs you need to get them back," Abby cornered him in Ducky's storage room when he was looking for something. "If you don't I will do something incredibly mean that I have not thought about yet."

"Chill Abs, it's fine," Gibbs said.

"Are they coming back," Abby asked hopefully.

"I don't know but it's not up to me," Gibbs said. "I can't do what I did with Jenny with the new guy. I have nothing I can use against him. I hate to say this but… they may never come back."

NCIS

"Haycroft what are you still doing here?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Working," replied Haycroft.

"No you're taking your wife to the doctors," Gibbs said. "You can never be too safe."

"I'll remember that Jethro," Haycroft said, putting his coat on.

NCIS

Matt watched the stare off between the two with amusement. It reminded her of the time that her uncles Terry and Steve had argued at Thanksgiving several years back.

"Take it back what you said about my dad!" Jared said.

"I said I don't like him, I don't," Holly replied viciously.

"For God's sake you two," Darren said.

"Take it back you half breed!" yelled Jared, tossing his milk at Holly.

"Never!" Holly yelled. Before anyone could stop it from happening, Jared leapt across the table. Holly was knocked back off her chair and pulled Jared down with her. He got on top of her and hit her in the face but she shoved him off.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled the lunch monitor, Mrs Deane.

"She started it!" Jared protested. Deane growled and pulled them roughly to their feet.

"To the principal's office this instant!" she roared before turning to Darren and Matt who were laughing so hard that milk was coming out of Darren's nose.

"You can go too!" Deane yelled, leading the four troublemakers out of the lunch hall and down the long walk of shame to Principal James's office.

**Is Rosie okay or not? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Next time: Rosie's diagnosis. Discipline in school. Events of **_**Last Man Standing **_**begin. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Gibbs dialled Haycroft's number an hour after he'd left the office.

"Jethro, how are you?" Haycroft asked.

"I'm good, has the diagnosis come back yet?" asked Gibbs.

"They're having technical difficulties right now," Haycroft said.

"Mr Haycroft," a faint voice said.

"That's Doctor Turner," Haycroft said. "Gotta go."

As soon as Gibbs put down his mobile, his desk phone rang.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr Gibbs you need to get down here now," Principal James said, sounding almost dark. Gibbs put down his phone.

"Alright I've got to go, Lee you're in charge!" Gibbs said.

"Why her?" asked Langer.

"She has self-respect and sanity, two qualities you lack," Gibbs said, heading for the elevator.

NCIS

Rosie Haycroft sighed with relief as the doctor nodded to her. She was fine.

"Haycroft," Haycroft answered his phone. "Okay. Right. Fine."

"What is it?" asked Rosie.

"Matt's in trouble at school," sighed Haycroft. "She's barely lasted three hours without getting into trouble."

"Yep, sounds like our Matt," Rosie said. "We've got to go."

"No problem," Turner said, gathering up the X-Rays as the couple left the room. He put them to a side and then with horror turned to look at the top one. "Mr and Mrs Haycroft wait!"

NCIS

Principal James sat facing the four troublemakers. The first set of parents to arrive was Albert and Theresa Blake, they stared at their son before taking seats at the table. Next up were the Vance's. Leon Vance glared at his son while Jackie stared at the floor with embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm late," Gibbs said, entering the room and staring at the quartet of mischief makers and the two sets of parents.

"It's alright, we're still waiting for the Haycroft's," James said. "They're at an unknown location."

"Hi," Rosie popped her head through the door. "So, why have I been called from the hospital to discuss my daughter's behaviour?"

"I think we're all wondering that," Gibbs noted with Vance and Mrs Blake nodding in agreement.

"There was a fight today," James said. "Between Holly and Jared."

"Jared!" yelled Jackie.

"Holly," Gibbs just sighed.

"It started with insults being traded about you two," he pointed at Gibbs and Vance. "And escalated from there."

"If I may interrupt you a moment," Rosie said. "Why are Matt and Darren here?"

"They were laughing," Mrs Deane spoke up from her position behind James.

"Laughing!" Rosie said. "Terrible crime isn't it. You know I bet people die from it every…"

"After an incident like this it jolly well is," huffed a very angry looking Deane.

"No, a crime is you dragging me from the hospital after a scan and then telling me that my daughter is in trouble for laughing," tutted Rosie.

"Mrs Haycroft, calm down," James said.

"No I bloody well will not calm down!" Rosie stood up. "You say my daughter faces punishment for laughing that is the stupidest thing I ever he…" She stopped talking, leaving the office in silence.

"Rosie, are you okay?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" protested Rosie. She turned around and clutched her head as a small trickle of blood fell from her nose. She moaned and fell to her knees. She rolled over and began convulsing as Gibbs jumped from his chair.

"Rosie! Come on!" he yelled. "Come on Rosie!"

"Mummy!" yelled Matt.

"Rosie!" Holly screeched.

NCIS

Dr Donald Mallard sat in a chair in the autopsy room with his eyes closed. His phone rang.

"Ducky," Gibbs said. "It's Rosie. She's hurt."

"Hurt how?" asked Ducky.

"She grabbed her head and had a nosebleed and then began convulsing," Gibbs said. "She's been complaining of headaches for weeks."

"Jethro, I only know of one disease that does that," Ducky said gravely. "Brain tumor."

**Poor Rosie eh?**

**Next Chapter: Holly gains an imaginary friend to deal with her problems. Can the friend help her out?**

**PS: Yes I did borrow Rosie's method of collapsing from Waterloo Road. RIP Sambuca Kelly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Holly sat in a chair in the hall outside Principal James' office. Gibbs, Vance and the Blake's were in there while Jared and Darren were with them.

"You look lonely," a girl said, approaching Holly.

"Of course I'm lonely," she said sadly. "Rosie's ill and I'm in big trouble with my daddy."

"I found something really awesome in the creek," the girl bragged. "Race you!"

"I'm just going to tell my daddy," said Holly.

"Don't!" the girl begged. "Just come on!"

"Okay," Holly said, studying the girl. They ran out of the school and towards the end of the playground. The creek was relatively shallow but it was almost ten feet from the playground.

"When I was about six, a girl died here! She tripped and fell!" the girl said. "It was manky. Don't come down here on your own."

"How old are you?" asked Holly.

"Eight, I'm eight years old," smiled the girl, pulling the jacket tight over her ears revealing an NIS T-shirt.

"What's your name?" asked Holly curiously.

"My name's… Holly look out!" screeched the girl. Holly tripped on a tree root and rolled down the hill until she was suspended over the water.

"I hate he water!" screamed Holly.

"Why? Why do you hate the water?" asked the girl, coming closer.

"It's cold, it's murky and it's where dead people are!" screamed Holly. "Blood and brains and other disgusting things!"

"Calm down Holly," said the girl. "Calm down! Trust me and let go!"

"Are you sure?" whimpered Holly.

"Positive," replied the girl.

NCIS

"Can you help her?" asked Haycroft, dismayed.

"I have pills, they'll shrink the tumour, but only temporarily," Dr Turner said.

"So I'm dying," Rosie said, Matt was in tears and cuddling up to her while Haycroft looked close to exploding.

"Not immediately, the pills will extend your life by up to five years but, inevitably you will die," Turner said.

"I'm sorry, it didn't want this to happen," Rosie said.

"Let's go home first and then figure out how to tell your mum," Haycroft said. "Hey, you'll be fine. No matter what egghead says."

NCIS

Gibbs felt a shiver over his body and immediately stood up.

"What is it Mr Gibbs?" asked James.

"Holly's in trouble," he said, running from the office.

He ran out, across the field to the creek and saw Holly talking and pouring her heart out to the air at the base of the creek.

"Holly, listen to me, I'm going to go now," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Holly.

"My name is Kelly," she said. Kelly turned to Gibbs and for a moment, the man could swear his daughter was standing there.

"Help her, daddy," she said. "Help her."

Gibbs almost gasped out loud as he grabbed a thin looking log. He dangled it down to Holly.

"Grab on!" he yelled. He slowly eased it back up and Holly landed on the bank.

"What do you think you were doing?" asked Gibbs furiously.

"I was playing with Kelly," Holly smiled.

**Next up: ? **

**How should Gibbs react?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Gibbs closed his eyes, recounting the last two hours of the day. After leaving Holly with Darren's parents, he had gone to the one place he always knew he could find answers.

_Shannon Gibbs_

_died 28 February 1991 aged 33_

_and her daughter_

_Kelly Gibbs_

_Died 28 February 1991 aged 8_

_Beloved and missed by LJ Gibbs._

Gibbs sighed, this section of the graveyard was the area he hoped to be buried in. Not only were the graves of Shannon and Kelly located there, the next headstone along, below a willow tree was the grave of Miranda Gibbs, his final wife and Holly's mother.

"What do I do?" he asked in a rasp. This question was directed to both of his wives and his daughter. "What do I do?"

"Follow your heart Jethro" Miranda's voice echoed angelically in his ear. Gibbs turned around and for a moment, he saw Shannon, Miranda and Kelly in a solemn line behind him.

"Do what you think is right Jethro," Shannon said.

"We love you daddy!" Kelly piped up. And then they were gone.

NCIS

Haycroft sat motionlessly on the couch, staring straight ahead into nothing.

"You need to eat something," Rosie said, walking in and placing a plate of deep dish pepperoni on the table. "Vance called. He's given you personal time off until I get better."

"No it's just… Gibbs said his mom died from a brain tumour," sighed Haycroft.

"Well he told me that she died in 1974 and we're thirty five years on from that," Rosie said.

"Right, so who's going to tell your mom, me or you?" asked Haycroft.

"Better be m…" Rosie heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Who is it?" asked Haycroft.

"Gibbs," replied Rosie, handing the phone over.

"Harry, I'm going to do something I wouldn't do for very many people," Gibbs said.

"What is that?" asked Haycroft.

"I'm going to ask my dad for some tips on your situation," Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro," Haycroft said. "But I thought you hated your dad."

"I do, but he isn't going to turn his back on someone going through what he did," said Gibbs.

"I was planning on calling my granddad anyway," Haycroft said. "My gran died of leukaemia at age 52. He went through the same thing."

"Should start a blog, men who have lost/are losing spouse to cancer or terminal illness," Gibbs said.

"I think that's a good idea, in fact it may be just what all those other men out there need," Haycroft said. "We could get your dad and my granddad to head it up."

"My dad has never touched a computer and he isn't likely to be taking suggestions from me," Gibbs said. "But I think you'll like him, on second thoughts. I'll give you his phone number so you can call him."

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs decided it was time to take a break. At eighty six years old he wasn't as strong as he used to be and his doctor had told him to take the occasional break.

He sat down at the counter, waiting for a customer but in a town like Stillwater where most of the population attended church, a customer at this time of the evening was unlikely.

He was just about to close up shop and start making his evening meal when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Jackson Gibbs?" asked Haycroft.

"Who is this?" Jackson replied with a snap.

"Your son gave me the number, said I should ask you for advice," Haycroft said.

"On what?" asked Jackson impatiently.

"My wife has a brain tumour," replied Haycroft. "Our daughter is great friends with your granddaughter and Jethro was happy to…"

"No Kelly has been dead for years," Jackson said, about to hang up.

"Not Kelly, Holly," Haycroft said. "Four foot three, long brown hair, twinkly eyes."

"I don't have a granddaughter called Holly," Jackson said.

"You do, seven and a half years old, born 21st of June 2001," Haycroft said, confused.

"I need to speak with Leroy," sighed Jackson.

**I thought that it would be best if Jackson had no idea of Holly's existence…**

**Next Time: Jackson speaks to Gibbs, Haycroft speaks to Jackson, Holly speaks to Matt, Gibbs speaks to Holly.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

***See New Boy**

As it had been a Friday evening when Mr Haycroft had called and the weekend was the time where Jackson would have the most business, he decided to hold off calling his son until Monday morning.

NCIS

On the Monday morning after everything, Gibbs and Holly arrived at the diner at eight am.

"Hi, a coffee and a hot chocolate plus two blueberry muffins please," Gibbs said to Elaine.

"Of course Jethro," Elaine said. "Good morning Miss Holly." Ever since Holly had witnessed Elaine's mom die*they had been close friends.

"Holly, I want to speak to you," sighed Gibbs. "Now you know that fighting is not allowed and I understand you were trying to defend yourself but… you've been acting weird since Jenny died and the Kelly thing… it's just too hard."

"Kelly came to me daddy!" Holly said, face in her hands. "I don't know what to think! Darren's sister said I'm crazy and even you don't believe me!"

"Holly that's not what I was trying to…" Gibbs said.

"You wanna know the truth?" growled Holly. "I was there that night, I did see what Jenny did to that man and she swore me to secrecy. She said if I didn't then she'd… she'd fire you and make it so you'd never get another job!"

"She did did she?" Gibbs said, any worry he had for Holly replaced by anger for Jenny.

NCIS

Holly arrived at school ten minutes later, having not said a word since her outburst earlier and Gibbs sat deadly silent next to her.

"Bye Holly!" he yelled at her.

She took a seat on the steps, awaiting Matt's arrival.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bitch," it was Kayla Vance, Jared's sister and her bunch of goons. They were all eleven years old and the popular girls of the elementary.

"Leave me alone!" Holly snarled.

"What's wrong? See any more dead girls?" she asked.

"Hey leave her alone!" yelled Matt, dashing up to them followed swiftly by Darren and Nathan.

"Hey freak!" spat Kayla. "Did your mom have any more spas' attacks?" She asked before doing a crude impression of Rosie's seizure.

"Shut up about my mum!" yelled Matt.

"Go play some cricket English scum!" Kayla said, giving Matt and Nathan hard shoves.

"Go away!" begged Holly.

"I can stay here if I want, it's a free country," Kayla mused.

"Leave her Matt," Nathan and Darren held Matt back, it was Darren who had spoken. "She's not worth it."

NCIS

As Gibbs left the carpark, his phone rang, without thinking, he answered it.

"Leroy," Jackson said.

"Dad," Gibbs said.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me about the latest addition to the Gibbs family?" he asked rather threateningly.

"Gee dad, maybe I didn't have the time," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"You're welcome to bring her down to Stillwater at any time," Jackson said. "Maybe even, come yourself?"

"Maybe dad, maybe," Gibbs replied.

"One more thing, the guy who called me, he telling the truth?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah dad, he is," replied Gibbs, hanging up.

NCIS

"How does it feel?" asked Holly.

"My mum has cancer Holly, she might die, any idea what that… sorry, forgot about…" Matt said. "You didn't really know your mom, I know mine really well."

"I understand," Holly sympathised, they were by a tree in the playground, it was recess.

"I just feel so… suffocated!" Matt said.

"Matt, why is that woman watching us?" Holly said slowly, pointing to the fence to the ravine where on the opposite side, a woman with brown hair was stood.

"The plan is set Sophie, grab her when ready," Paloma Reynosa said darkly, staring right at Holly, grinning an evil grin.

**Next up: Kayla confronts Holly in the park, Paloma gets involved...  
><strong>

**This story will be between sixteen and twenty five chapters long. The next story set from Ziva's return from Somalia and the Spider and the Fly will feature the death of one of the characters (and it won't be natural...)**

**Who will it be out of these?**

**Holly**

**Matt**

**Darren**

**Harry Haycroft**

**Rosie Haycroft**

**Nathan**

**Jared Vance**

**Kayla Vance**


	15. Chapter 15

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

On most days Holly Gibbs would sit by the school and await her father or Rosie to pick her up but today was different. There was a park down the road that she had planned to visit with Darren that day and despite his detention she decided to wait there till he came.

As she sat in the shade of a tree licking a huge toffee ice cream, she decided now would be the best time to do the maths homework she had been set.

"Hey loser! I've been looking for you!" Kayla Vance appeared, conspicuously without her friends from earlier.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"You bullied my brother, I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen," Kayla stepped forward darkly.

"Excuse me, I lost my phone," a man came over to them. He was scruffy and looked like a dog with his long hair that almost concealed his eyes and his beige coat.

"Buzz off geezer!" Kayla said.

"Oh please," begged the man, opening his jacket and revealing a gun. A gun which despite the time it had spent in his pocket, Holly recognised instantly as Ziva's back up from the pink sticker she'd put on there.

"What did you do to Ziva?" asked Holly.

"Come with me and I'll tell you… you too Miss Vance," the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Kayla asked, showing attitude.

"Oh I know a lot about you Kayla Vance." The man sounded spine chillingly creepy. "Miss Reynosa wants to speak with you Holly…"

NCIS

"Harry Haycroft," Haycroft answered the phone.

"I'm sorry for my bluntness before," apologized Jackson. "I shouldn't have been so horrible."

"That's fine Jackson," Haycroft said.

"So, tell me about this wife of yours," Jackson said.

"Well, her name's Rosie…" Haycroft said going into a long rant.

NCIS

Gibbs got the call at five in the afternoon.

"Hello Senor Gibbs," Paloma said. "I have something you may be interested in."

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"You do not need to know who I am Senor, just that I have what you hold closest to your heart," Paloma smiled.

"Daddy!" screamed Holly.

"Give her back to me!" Gibbs yelled.

"Don't worry Gibbs, you'll find her in a few months," Paloma said. "But I warn you, you may wish I killed her after you see what I have planned…"

**Next Chapter: Set in Heartland where Gibbs sees Jackson again. But this time he wants help and it's family business.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

Jackson Gibbs had not seen his son for almost twenty years and naturally, jumped up excitedly when he saw his on walk up the path.

"Leroy!" Jackson said. "I cannot believe you are here!"

"Jack, I need a word with you," said Gibbs leading his father into the storage room.

"What is it?" asked Jackson, clueless.

"Remember you told me about your sister who moved to Britain, the one who died in 1941?" Gibbs scanned his father's face for recognition.

"Maude, yes," Jackson said. "She was only 17."

"You said you couldn't bear to stand by while another member of your family died," Gibbs remembered. "And yet you did when Mom, Shannon and Kelly died."

"I couldn't save them," Jackson said.

"Holly's been kidnapped, you need to help me get her back dad, she's almost eight and probably terrified for her life," Gibbs said.

NCIS

Leon Vance stroked his wife's hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Dad, where is Kayla?" asked Jared.

"I don't know son," Vance said. "She's gone, Kayla and Holly are gone."

"Holly," Jared said. "Holly Gibbs?"

"Yeah, they got taken at the park," said Vance. "We just sent out an Amber Alert."

"Dad, I'm sorry about attacking Holly," Jared said. "I was only defending you, she said you were mean."

"You know what, she was right, sending three strangers to work with Gibbs then standing by while chaos occurred was wrong," Vance said. "I'm sending Tim and Ziva back onto Gibbs' team."

NCIS

"Hello Miss Gibbs, Miss Vance, I am Paloma Reynosa," Paloma introduced herself to Holly and Kayla, who were tied back to back on a chair.

"What do you want from us?" Kayla asked, sounding braver than she felt.

"What do I want?" Paloma riddled. "My father was killed in 1991, murdered in fact, by an American marine. The marine was taking revenge for the deaths of his wife and his daughter, Kelly."

"Kelly," murmured Holly. She looked behind Paloma and saw her 'imaginary friend' looking not so imaginary any more.

"Holly's father may not be as innocent as she thinks," Paloma smiled.

"Hold on, why am I here? What do you want with me?" Kayla asked.

"Jose, bring Fernandez in here please," Paloma ordered. The man who had kidnapped them led a woman in her forties into the room.

Maria Fernandez was forty two years of age and attempted to disguise her lumpy figure with loose fitting clothes.

"Nice hair," examined Fernandez. "Nice teeth, nice attitude. She'll do nicely."

"Do nicely for what?" dreaded Kayla.

"We're going to sell you," Paloma said. "We're going to traffic you to Russia and the Ukraine. Lots of men there need a…"

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?" asked Holly.

"We'll torture you, beat you about a bit and then toss you in a river," Paloma said. "If you survive then you survive. If you die, you die."

"I really would not want to be any of you when our dads get here," Kayla said.

"Take her away, Jose, go with Maria, guard the girl, I'll stay here with Holly," Paloma said.

"On your own?" Jose asked.

"I've got protection," Paloma said. "My partner in it all. Come on out and, meet the prisoner."

Holly heard a door creak open behind her and turned around as much as she dared. There, dressed in black, was the woman who lived in her nightmares. Sophie Flanders.

**Next Time: Jackson and Jethro find Holly. But will they be able to stop Kayla being sold by Jose and Maria?**

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I'm having massive concentration problems and bad headaches so I will try to update but I have to do my Algebra homework :( **


	17. Chapter 17

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

"How do you propose to find her Leroy?" asked Jackson as he drove his truck through the countryside.

"When she started school I fitted her with a tracking device in disguise as an earring," Gibbs explained.

"You let her get her ears pierced?" Jackson asked.

"To give her those specific earrings," Gibbs explained.

"Earrings Leroy!" Jackson yelled as the truck puffed up a dust cloud.

NCIS

"You see Miss Gibbs, no one can find you," Paloma ran the knife across Holly's neck. "Your poor father, looking for a daughter who will never come home."

"Let me go!" yelled Holly.

"I've spent almost four years trying to make your life a misery, FOUR years," Sophie smiled. "And now, every dream I've had involving your destruction will come true."

NCIS

Kayla Vance struggled with the bonds as she sat in the back of the Ford that Jose was driving.

"Maria are you honestly going to sell her in the sex trade?" Jose asked in Spanish.

"It is Reynosa's orders," Maria replied. "If Vance found her it could mean the end of our days."

"But Maria…" Jose stuttered.

"Shut up!" snapped Maria.

Kayla patted Jose.

"Thanks for trying," she said.

NCIS

"Okay, enough chit chat!" Sophie yanked the knife from Paloma's hand. "More chop chop!"

Just as she advanced, a truck exploded through the door and Sophie caught a fleeting glimpse of Jackson Gibb's face before he fired a shot from his Winchester into Sophie's chest, throwing her backwards. Gibbs leapt out, cut Holly's bonds and aimed his gun at Paloma's head in seconds.

"Where is Kayla Vance?" he asked.

"You're too late Gibbs," remarked Paloma. "They're heading for the coast."

"You're damned lucky I'm decent because if I weren't, your guts would be on the floor of the warehouse like Sophie's," Gibbs said. He whacked her around the head with his pistol before Jackson kicked her into a crate and shut it, latching it shut.

"Coast?" he asked.

"Yep," Gibbs replied. He took a second to look at Sophie's body with some happiness that the woman who had terrorised his daughter for four years was dead.

"Who are you?" asked Holly, pointing at Jackson.

"I'm Jack, your grandpa," Jackson smiled.

"Yay! I have one grandpa, but he died, now I have two, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Jack!" Holly squealed. "Do you have a big house? A big garden? A pet dog? Do you have a grandma to keep you company?"

"No big house, no dog, and my wife passed years back, but I have a big heart," Jackson said, loading Holly in.

"That's good because if you didn't you'd DIE!" Holly said.

NCIS

"What do you want with me?" Kayla asked.

"Sweetheart, we don't care about you, we just want your father to understand the problems of employing a murderer," Maria said.

They were on a long and winding country road and Jose was having trouble concentrating. He was feeling suddenly drowsy.

"Jose!" Maria's voice seemed distant to him.

Maria stared down as Jose collapsed onto the wheel.

"Chloroform," Kayla explained. "Couple of drops on his collar and he's gone."

"You'll kill us!" Maria yelled.

"Rather die than spend an eternity as a prostitute," Kayla shrugged. She saw Maria unlock the car doors and simply pointed straight ahead.

"Cornfield," she said.

The car rumbled through the cornfield and as Maria opened the door, a large piece of corn whacked her in the eye.

"Jose wake up!" she spluttered attempting to jump but finding her high heel stuck between the seats.

"Tractor," Kayla said, lying back in her seats by her, also open door. She closed her eyes.

Maria took a single look at the tractor as her whole life flashed before her eyes. And then there was a tremendous explosion as the car smashed into the tractor, incinerating it and destroying half the tractor.

**Next Time: Vance looks for Kayla, final chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Judgment Day and Season Six**

"Gibbs, have you found my girl?" Leon Vance asked as he drove at 90 miles per hour towards Gibbs' location.

"Leon, there are two skeletons here but no Kayla, she must have either escaped or been incinerated by the blast," Gibbs explained. "I'm sorry Leon."

Vance clenched the wheel and accelerated towards the farm where the car had crashed. He was just about to park when he saw a body of a young black girl lying by the road. He stopped and jumped out and sobbed as his worst suspicions were confirmed. It was Kayla.

Just as he was about to completely break down her eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy!" muttered Kayla before giving him a wide eyed stare. "Daddy! Crazy lady said I'd never see you again and…"

"Shh," Vance said. He looked up. "Thank you God."

NCIS

The NCIS Christmas Party was quite an affair that year with huge plans and ideas mainly headed up by Abby Sciuto (of course) and surprisingly Ziva David who was in a merry mood.

This year however Gibbs had arranged a less alcoholic party and more child friendly party in the Bullpen. Among attendees were Jackson Gibbs, Jackie and the Vance kids and the guests of honour Rosie, Matt and Harry Haycroft.

As the party wound down Gibbs found himself in a slow dance with Rosie. She was looking pale and sickly but maintained a good humor.

"Gibbs, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Rosie said.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"For being cruel earlier in the year," Rosie smiled.

"It's Christmas Rosie," Gibbs replied.

Meanwhile Holly and Matt were eating the Party Food Abby had set out.

"Ooh look Holly it's your boyfriend Darren," Matt teased pointing him out as he approached. "I'll leave you alone." She walked over and took Jared Vance's arm and dragged the mortified boy into the next dance, a tango.

"Hey Holly," Darren said.

"Darren," Holly said, looking anywhere but his face.

"Do you want to...um" Darren stammered.

"No." Holly replied shortly.

"Yeah, dancing's for wimps," Darren said stoutly. Suddenly it just happened, with a rush of adrenaline Darren kissed Holly on the lips.

"Darren I don't know what to say," Holly said, awestruck at her first kiss.

"Darren and Holly sitting in a tree, KISSIN-ahh!" Matt yelled as Jared copied Darren and kissed her too.

"Say si, senorita," Darren lay out his palm and Holly took it.

"Oh come on then," muttered Matt continuing to dance with Jared.

"Gibbs, I thought anyone who kissed your daughter was dead," Abby approached Rosie and Gibbs.

"Eh, Darren would never hurt Holly," Gibbs said.

"Jethro are you okay?" Rosie placed a hand on Gibbs' forehead. "You might be coming down with something."

"Yep, a good ole case of the holiday spirit," Abby kissed Gibbs on the cheek and ran off to find Tony for the Tarantella.

Gibbs looked around to see Jackson dancing expertly with Ziva, Vance moodilly sulking in the corner, Matt dancing with Jared while shooting him dirty looks and Holly romantically dancing with Darren.

"I wish you were here Miranda," he muttered.

**So that's the end of that one. Next story, Holly and Matt embrace love and a member of Holly's "family" is tragically taken in an unexpected incident...**


End file.
